Every pain has a story
by AnubisLoki
Summary: This is a collection of small fiction based on the darker side of Peter Pan and what his actions do to him and those around him. First fan fiction finally got the nerve to post them hope you enjoy.


Peter Pan

This is a collection of small fiction based on the darker side of Peter Pan and what his actions do to him and those around him.

You've changed Wendy

Wendy never gave up on Peter and had always believed that he would come back for her, but he never did. As Wendy grew up she began to loose faith in Peter and had nightmares of her adventures with him and how happy she was back then. She isolated herself from her brothers and family, the only way her family knew how she felt would be from the crashes and bangs that were heard from her room,, along with constant crying. Wendy's parents tried everything to cheer Wendy back up but nothing worked and soon even her brothers left her along with her best friend.

She constantly blamed Peter for ruining her life, for leaving her here and never coming back, for taking her heart and forgetting to give it back, for destroying everything she ever cared about. Wendy found other ways to express how she felt and she never truly got over him, she found art to be found but hard at times, she wrote poems but she had no one to tell them to in fear of critizim, she dressed dark only to be made fun off and soon she found that there was nothing in the world that could give her back the girl she once was.

Back in Neverland however Peter often felt alone, sad, and betrayed but he did not know why. He had always believed that he was a kid and so he acted like one in which he forgot things often. As years went on he began to forget about Wendy as if she never existed but he always had a feeling of betrayal and pain like he had just been crushed but he would always shake it off. Soon even Tink began to forget about Wendy and gave up on trying to get Peter to visit her. It wasn't until a long time after Wendy left did Peter decide to go visit London and Wendy, but when he showed up at her bedroom window and peered inside he saw only darkness, he opened the window and went inside only to see that Wendy was no where to bee seen. He silently crept through the house sticking to the shadows but when he saw the whole Darling family in black, he wasn't sure why they all looked so sad.

When John and Michel caught sight of Peter they quickly excused themselves from the room and gave Peter a very hard time. He didn't understand what he had done to get them so upset at them.

"Don't you get it Peter? Wendy's dead because you left her." John said

Peter felt even more hurt. but as he looked around one last time he finally understood and left the house never to return again. Peter didn't mean to hurt Wendy but he had no idea of what he had done by leaving her and forgetting to return, and scorned himself for doing such a thing. Once he returned to Neverland and told TInk what had happened, Peter had isolated himself as well from the lost boys and keeping to himself in his room. Sometimes he would go out but even Hook had seen Peter's saddened eyes and left him alone though given the chance Peter probably would have given himself up to Hook after what he had done.

Yes there should be a lesson here

All Peter could muster was to keep your friends close

cause you never know what you have

until you loose it

Tink where are you?

Tink had begun to feel left out of Peter's life as though she meant nothing to him anymore. She felt abandoned and alone and had decided to leave Peter, though she could not leave Neverland for her magic was bound to the magic of the Island. However she left a small note for Peter hoping that if he knew what he had done he would look for her and that was exactly what he did once he returned from taking Wendy back and found the tiny note. Peter searched all over Neverland for Tink but he could not find her and she could not find him. After weeks of searching Peter gave up for he believed that she was gone forever and that she wouldn't come back. Tink never felt bad about leaving Peter once she knew that he had given up on looking for her, but what she did not know was that she had broken Peter far to great for him to even be fixed and everyone knew it and Hook took advantage of Peter's weakness.

Hook had clever planned a trap for Peter but was shocked when he came into their camp giving up. Peter was convinced that there really wasn't much to live for, for Tink was his life, she meant everything to him and without her he was nothing. Hook was amazed at Peter's surrender and felt bad for the boy, but after trying to get Peter to say why he had surrendered but got nothing, he had decided to go on with his plan to get ride of the boy forever. Peter never tried to escape Hook, he never fought back, he didn't even say a word. To him the whole world was moving around him and nothing was happening which made it easier for Hook and more painful to Peter once reality struck him but being a pirate Hook knew where to shoot in order to cause someone not to feel the bullet at all and that's what he did.

Peter was shot that day but he didn't die, the stardust that gave him his powers had healed him but he refused to do anything. For without Tinkerbell life was pointless to Peter and Tinkerbell only understood that on the day she went back to Peter to find that he had taken to much of the medication that the indians had given him. Peter had tried to take his life twice in one month but when the meds didn't kill him and he awoke he was distraught to see Tink once again in front of him but like himself she was weak from using her magic to save him.

Tinkerbell didn't leave Peter ever again after that day

Peter slowly recovered from those drastic months that he spent in a daze

But in the end Peter was alright

and everything was back to normal

Broken Wings

Peter had fallen in love with Wendy darling and she had fallen in love with Peter, she had convinced him to come back with her and her brothers to London and live with her. The thought of having a true family that cares about you had sounded wonderful to Peter and he was far to eager to spend the rest of his life with WEndy, but he had forgotten one important thing, Tink's magic bound her to the magic of Neverland and she could not go with Peter. It was far to late before Peter had realized it for he didn't have enough magic left to fly back to Neverland and get Tink and he knew that he would probably not be welcomed back onto the island for he no longer was a kid.

Tinkerbell had gone back to Pixie Hallow to resume her old position as a tinker fairy but she wasn't the same for her inventions reminded her of Peter and when a fairy is as distraught as she was they begin to change, their wings change and their cloths change to show how they truly feel. TInk's bright green dress had turned black with strips of dark green, her blond hair turned to a dark green, her wings became clearer with slight rips and dark spots. TInk's appearance had shocked every fairy for they all thought that it was legend that a fairy could change in such a way but Tink had proven that it was no legend and soon even her fairy friends left her alone hoping that if she was given some time she would find herself again.

To their dismay Tink found her energy to tinker but never found her spirit and stayed the changed fairy she was. She never saw Peter and soon even the lost boys sailed away from Neverland with Captain Hook. The indians however enjoyed the change and liked having their island with all of it's mystery back to themselves but everyone else felt the sadness of the old adventures going away never to return and Neverland was shrouded in a cloud of darkness.

Throughout his life Peter had always wanted to go back to Neverland

To see the lost boys and to find Tink

He knew that she had changed and he wanted to make her happy again

But he knew that the island would no longer welcome him back

for he had chosen to grow up

rather then stay with the family he already had

Heart Break Hook

Hook had finally given up on trying to capture Peter and focused more on trying to get off the island but to no avail, he began to feel worthless and alone as his crew abandoned him one by one. Soon Hook was by himself to deal with Peter and his comments and silly games, he hated that boy even more but felt worse and worse about himself by each remark Peter made.

Hook soon gave up on escaping and stayed in the small tent that was left by his crew, he tried to think of what had gone wrong, of what he had done to lead him here and then he realized that he would never accomplish anything. He tried everything to just escape this earth for he no longer wanted any part in it but not even the crocodile chased him any more, the mermaids near skull rock wouldn't drown him, and the indians wouldn't shoot him.

One day Peter found himself leaning over a cliff looking down at a group of people who had gathered around a large rock or so it looked to Peter. The "rock" was set up in the pirates old camp near their ship, the crowd was made up of Indians, fairies, and even most of the lost boys which threw Peter off completely. As Tink floated near his ear he tried to piece it all together until he finally understood what had happened.

He didn't understand before how his remarks and teasing might have effected Hook when he made it very clear that he had no interest in the boy anymore, Peter knew he should have stopped for he had pushed Hook off that cliff, mentally that is. He felt a tear come to eyes as it all made sense as to what he had done. HE waited for everyone to leave before going down to the grave himself, he stood in front of the headstone reading what was carved into it. He didn't know why he felt so distraught but he knew it was his fault somehow that had caused the Pirate captain to jump and there was so much Peter wanted to say right then but he didn't know how to say it so he said nothing at all but stood there a great time as tears dripped down his cheek and fell onto the grave at his feet.

That day Peter learned how sharp words can cut a person

He learned that if he had stopped teasing Hook

And jus helped him off of the island then he would still be here

And Peter wouldn't have this burden resting on his shoulders for the rest of his life


End file.
